A general concatenation procedure to create adiabatic refocusing pulses with bandwidths proportional to the average rather than peak power was developed; these pulses also have symmetric frequency (or slice) profiles and offers unlimited possibilities for concatenating AFP pulses together using any odd number of constituent AFP.